


Going Under

by americanithink



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boats and Ships, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, One Shot, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanithink/pseuds/americanithink
Summary: Theon and Robb celebrate their anniversary on a boat. It was going to be a peaceful, romantic getaway for one day.Theon loves the sea; Robb loves Theon.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Going Under

**Author's Note:**

  * For [northernfieldsforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernfieldsforever/gifts).



> This was a request by the lovely northernfieldsforever! I hope you enjoy it :)  
> Fair warning: I am American so I’m not sure the correct/different phrases and words european/british people would use for some of this. Bare with me, thank you.   
> (Also, I’m going to place this in the world of my other ThRobb fic “Happier Now.” You don’t have to read that to understand this one though.)

Robb thought he would be sick. The boat kept rocking back and forth, back and forth. The shore could be spotted in the distance. And though it wasn't to the point of looking like an unidentifiable smudge, it still felt so far.

Going off to sea wasn’t Robb’s ideal first marriage anniversary, but he knew it was his husband’s. Theon was meant for the sea, having been born into a family that had a long history of sailors. And though he had grown distant from the theory, it was undeniable that the Greyjoy legacy was thought to be intertwined with pirates as well.

Theon’s sister had agreed to let them borrow one of the many Greyjoy owned boats. In their father's will, it was specifically stated for Yara to gain ownership of them. Theon surprisingly didn’t mind, knowing his sister wouldn't cut all access off to him. Especially when Theon intended to use a boat with Robb’s company. Yara liked his husband and the rest of the Starks; She even made an uncharacteristically emotional speech at their wedding dinner.

Robb and Theon had several boats to select from. And finally went with the fishing boat. Or maybe a deck boat? Robb questioned if maybe it was just an extremely small houseboat. Or perhaps it was none of the options or all combined, Robb didn’t know. All he knew was it was white with a cabin. Which he thought going into would make him feel more stable, but only increased his dizziness.

While Robb stood at the back of the boat, he tried to focus on the infinite stretch of water. It made him feel small and insignificant. He let out a sigh of relief; it was a pleasant change from running a large business. The pressures of who he was normally and all his responsibilities vanished. All that was left was him and the water, and his nausea.

“You about to burst into song?” Robb suddenly felt two arms wrap around his waist and a new weight pressed to his shoulder.

“Tempting,” he joked back.

Robb placed his hands over Theon’s and gently rubbed them with his thumbs. It was a habit to do this, and neither quite knew when it started. Originally, Robb stuck high on his hands, only feeling the hint of bone on the back. But once he proposed, Robb felt closer to the fingers. The ring was a good indicator of how far up he could go. But because they were out at sea, they agreed leaving their wedding rings at home would be best. So surprise ran through both of them when Robb’s thumb brushed past Theon's ring finger and touched too close to where his middle and index should have been.

Theon pulled away, creating an unwanted distance. Robb quickly turned around and his expression was enough of an apology, but he still spoke.

“I’m so sorry,” he pleaded, “It was an accident.”

The initial discomfort quickly disappeared, and Theon gave an understanding smile. He pulled his husband into a kiss, a way to show everything was okay. When they stepped away, Robb went to say something clever. But all thoughts vanished when the overwhelming nausea came back to focus. He ran to the side of the ship with a hand over his mouth to hold in whatever might threaten to come out.

Robb could hear Theon laugh behind him. “I know what will make you feel better.”

 _‘What? Here on the boat? Now?’_ was what Robb wanted to ask. But before he could even turn around, he felt fabric hit his back. Robb quickly looked just in time to see Theon jumping into the water, followed by a splash.

Robb looked down and realized Theon threw his discarded shirt at him. And though Robb wasn’t one to swim so far out in open waters, he happily followed his husband’s lead. He forgot his queasiness, pulled off his shirt, and jumped in.

Robb didn’t know how long they spent swimming around near the boat. The best way of telling the time was by their phones, which were only allowed in the cabin, despite the waterproof cases. Theon didn’t mind this rule. The only person he cared to talk to was with him. Same as Robb. Neither cared what was happening outside of their own world, at least for one weekend.

While they swam, Robb noticed Theon would randomly go under. Initially, he feared Theon was going to try to scare him somehow. But the anxiety was never met with its reason. Theon would simply submerge underwater for seemingly no purpose. But Robb understood Theon must have liked the muffled noise and silence that came with being completely below. He wouldn't ask and understood it must have been personal.

But still, Theon would stay down there longer than Robb would have liked. And that’s when tension would creep throughout his body. The Jaws theme played in the back of his mind, only growing louder with each passing second. Then Theon would pop back up with a gasp and laugh. That was when Robb would remember this wasn’t for him. Tomorrow was his day to celebrate their anniversary, in his way. But today, Theon wanted to share his love of the sea, and Robb adored him for it.

Eventually, they agreed to go back to rest a bit. Robb was the first to climb on the boat, Theon followed soon after. Upon reaching the deck, Theon led himself to the floor and laid there laughing breathlessly. There was nothing funny, Robb knew this, Theon was just laughing out of pure delight. His eyes were shut, the sky was too bright to stare at, but the warmth of the sun felt so nice.

Robb took this time to admire his husband. It was a rare occasion that Theon was comfortable showing so much skin without dimmed lighting. His body was littered with scars and was still healing in some ways. But, God, he looked so happy that Robb could have cried. He wanted to stay like this forever, they both did. Feeling like they were back in their teen years with no real worries and confidence that could take them anywhere. Robb knew reality would force itself back when they docked later that day, so he pushed the thought away and enjoyed the moment.

Robb kneeled beside his husband, which made Theon open one eye and show off his classic-toothy grin. A smile that made Robb feel like Theon was letting him in on a secret.

“What?” Theon asked.

Robb shrugged, “I’m just thinking about how odd everything is.”

Theon lifted himself to rest on his forearms from behind. His voice sounded amused, “And what's so odd?”

Robb shrugged again, glanced at the sky then back to Theon, “I never believed anything was meant to be. And perfect couples were a sweet thought, but not real. A bit of a cynic, you know?” Robb scrunched his nose slightly; Theon let out an inaudible ‘yeah’ while sitting up completely.

“But here we are,” Robb took Theon’s hand. The words were hard to form, but Robb had so much to say. “After all these years, after every fuck up and misdirections. You’re still by my side, and me by yours.”

Theon looked away, signaling to Robb that he was waiting for the situation to turn poorly.

“Theon,” Robb guided his gaze back to him, “I’m not going to leave you. You’re okay. We are okay together. I love you, in every form of the phrase. I love and need you.”

His smile returned before leaning in to kiss Robb. How hard moments like this were for Robb, they were even harder for Theon. They both knew it, both knew why.  
Theon agreed everything was odd. He’d never claim to know why or how things worked out this way. He would have never asked Robb to stay with him or to care for him. But Robb did, he always did no matter what. Even in their fights and time apart, Robb never stopped caring for Theon. And Theon continued to find new ways to show his thanks; Robb constantly found ways to assure him he was worth it all.

Neither were positive on whether people could be truly made for others. But their time together made it hard not to believe it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Northernfieldsforever Exact Request: "Throbb out at sea or something, like having a well needed holiday on a boat and maybe the holiday doesn't go quite as smoothly as planned but I love the thought of Robb admiring how happy and at home Theon looks when he's surrounded by water"   
> So, yeah, really hoping what I wrote fits the prompt enough! And that you enjoyed it. This was fun to write :) super cute prompt! 
> 
> \- Thank you for reading! Any comments and/or kudos are always appreciated.   
> \- If you have any (non-smut) request for a fic for any pairing (outside of incest) just let me know! I love writing requests.   
> \- Link To My Robb/Theon Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2Xu4tfJahYQqsxFzYOfHwN


End file.
